2013.10.27 - The Future Can Wait
Xavier Institute - Breakstone Lake - Western Shore The northern grounds of the Xavier mansion border the western edge of Breakstone Lake, a large expanse of clear waters that is ideal for swimming or boating. Nearest the mansion itself is the inlet called Spuyten Devil Cove, where a small boathouse and dock have been added for the school's use. On all other sides of the lake the shore gives way to thick woodlands, particularly to the north. The road back to the main grounds lies along a grassy expanse to the west, while the forest provides a natural barrier between here and North Salem in the southeast. ---- Off in the distance, the black night crackles with purple energy and an object, not unlike a falling star, tears across the sky and lands out across the lake. There is no explosion, no loud bang one might assume would accompany such an interstellar event. After a few moments, just as soon as it happened, a steelish body that seems to reflect the moonlight appears out over the lake. It hovers for a split second, and then is gone out along the horizon. Taking a few moments to herself -- as she has been forcing herself to do each day since this whole mess started -- Jean stands along the shore of Breakstone lake looking out over the water. The lapping of the waves and the reflection of the moonlight helps to center her, and gives her a chance to breathe. She has much to think about, and these peaceful surroundings help. When the flash, however, happens up amidst the diamond studded canopy overhead, falling toward the far shore, the X-Woman frowns. There's been too much, lately, for her to take chances. For a moment, she considers calling for backup -- she's been getting better at that. In the end, however, flame rippling to life around her, she rises up from the shore and glides across the water toward that steel object. By the time she gets near, the steelish object is now gone. There is, however, a figure dressed in dark clothes running along the shoreline at a good pace. He wears black and seems to be hugging the shoreline around the western way, headed straight for the Mansion. Jean's mind reaches out, brushing the figure's mind lightly to confirm it actually is who she thinks it is. It's dark, after all. She's still a good distance, yet -- though likely more recognizable, given that cosmic glow. She sweeps in low, now, converging with the runner along the shore. Scott Summers, dressed in his more classic full fitting, hooded uniform skids to a stop, and looks up out of breath. "Jean?!" he says, exasperated. "I came back as soon as I could... I'd heard..." His voice trails. News travelling in space takes a long time, even with technology such as that available to Christopher Summers and the Starjammers. "You... you're alright..." Jean alights on the shore, a couple of yards from the First X-Man. She holds up her hand, at first to forestall his exasperation, but ultimately to reach out to touch him -- verifying for herself that he's actually returned. "I'm okay," she says, moving within arm's reach, now. She smiles, ruefully, remorsefully, maybe even a little sheepishly, her other hand coming up to take his, both hands now held in hers. "I'm sorry. You didn't hear wrong. Magneto and I... We fought... And woke up somewhere... else." She doesn't really know how to explain it. And she doesn't like to say 'dead'. "But, we came back. It took a little while, and the help of Nate and Jocelyn. But we came back." Yeah. Even Magneto. Oh well. "Oh my God..." Scott brusquely pulls her closer to him in a strong hug, kisses her upon the cheek and continues to squeeze her. "I thought you were gone... I'm sorry. My father received the message and we came right away..." Jean returns the hug, actually turning in towards him. It's been a long time since she's had a good hug from him, and it feels good. Her own arms wrap around him for a moment. "I thought I was gone, too," she confesses softly. "I'm so sorry... I... It should never have happened." She should never have confronted Erik like that. "No... shhh. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you're okay." Scott looks out over the lake and continues to hold her. His feelings about Jean's embrace match her feelings. "I thought I lost you." Jean thought she lost everyone. She lays her head on his shoulder. And actually smiles. "I remember seeing your face, there in that place. It was the only memory I could crystallize, at first." "So wait..." Scott says with a smile growing on his face. "You got to hell and the first person you think you see is me? Jean, I'm not so sure if that's a good thing..." He pulls away from her to get a glimpse at her. "Why do we do this?" Jean actually laughs at that, holding him at arm's lengths, hands resting lightly on his ribs, as he pulls back some. "I don't think it was hell," she says. Her expression becomes pensive. "Actually, I don't rightly know where it was. It was all light and energy and potential. I think... I think it was some place to do with the Phoenix." At the more serious question, however, her shoulders fall and her expression turns at once wry and bemused. "But, I don't know..." she admits. "We always do, though." A beat. A soft chuckle. "I guess we're both too headstrong and stubborn for our own goods." "I'm not going to pretend any more that I don't care for you. I don't want to live without you any more. And I can't stand to lose you again. That was twice," Scott says. "I'm in love with you." And yet, they still manage to fight like cat and dog. "I love you, too," Jean admits, now, reaching up with one hand to lay it on the side of his face. "This whole experience..." Her voice trails off. She's done a lot of thinking about priorities. And as the team has come together, and prodigals have returned -- at least for now -- to help... well, yes. It does give her a little hope. "I'm just glad you're back." "I am too... I am too." Scott pulls her in to another hug and holds her tight once more. "How are things at the house? I'm afraid to ask... " It's amazing how quickly past grudges can fall away, which isn't to say they won't crop up again. Jean is no less headstrong. And she's been directing the teams fairly ably these last few weeks. But, it's not something she thinks about now. "Crazy," she admits, cheek against his. "Kurt... He and Nocturne have been turned into... something by Sinister. Pestilence. Famine. We had to quarantine Homecoming because of it. They didn't attack the house, but they attacked Blink when she was shopping for a dress earlier that afternoon. And the viruses Pestilence spreads... Scott, we can hardly keep up with them. Tuberculosis, small pox, bubonic plague, and more." She pulls back and gives him a wry look. "Even Mystique is willing to help us fight this." Of course, Kurt is her son... "Even Mystique..." Scott frowns. "Any idea where to find this Sinister? Who is he? What are his motives?" The warmth of Scott Summers is beginning to leave the conversation and the coldness of Cyclops is starting to enter it. Nevertheless, he keeps holding her. Jean isn't really interested in speaking with Cyke over Scott, truthfully. She's tired of being Phoenix. But, this situation? It requires more the X-Men leaders than the tentative couple. Her embrace tightens a little bit, though, as if to hold onto Scott just a little bit longer. Even so, she leans back just enough to look up at him, and meet his eyes. "Sinister's motives seem to center around a survival-of-the-fittest philosophy. One in which strong mutants survive and everyone else -- human, mutant, or otherwise -- dies." Her expression grows grim. "Scott, he's got a particular interest in your bloodline. And mine. I don't know why. But he seems to think he created us." Which is nonsense. Right? "He's also got some sort of interest in Monet St. Croix and her bloodline. For the same reasons, I imagine. But I don't know what he hopes to gain in either case. And, frankly, I don't think that ties in directly with what he's done to Kurt and TJ, or even Monet as she currently is. He took them, Scott. Took them and changed them into monsters, and then set them loose to kill." Scott gulps a bit and nods, "Well, as soon as we get back to the Mansion, I'll head down to the War Room and start working. It wouldn't be the Xavier Institute if we were allowed to celebrate your... resurrection without some form of drama." Scott slides his hand up to hers to hold it. "We'll get it sorted out. We'll find this Sinister and defeat his minions. We'll get our friends back." Jean chuckles dryly, giving his hand a light, unconscious squeeze. "No. No, we wouldn't be X-Men if we ever caught a break." She starts to walk with him along the shore. With the waves lapping and the moon shining, it'd be romantic, but for the conversation. "We've actually got quite the coordination effort going on," she admits to him, now. "The Brotherhood, Stormwatch, a variety of magically inclined people. I've even encountered folks from the Legion." Kind of impressive, actually. She glances sidelong at him. "Monet -- Death, as she prefers to be called -- sent me a message through one of them. She wants to meet me in the Antarctic." Can anyone say 'trap'? Bet you can... Under his hood, Scott raises his eyebrows. "Wow, you've done a lot of bridge building in my absence. Good job. I'm impressed. That's something I've never really been good at." He frowns as she mentions Death's request. He has to fight the impulse of deciding it for her. It's her call, not his. "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to go," Jean admits, tensing a little, expecting some sort of protest. "I'm taking Bobby and Ororo with me, at the very least. I'll take others, too, if you want. But this fight... I'm not sure what Death thinks she can do against me. I am stronger than Monet. But, I don't know how much stronger Sinister has made her. And I don't want any more people hurt than is necessary. The team in Genosha only survived because Nate and Rachel were there, and together they're strong enough to counter Magneto and Phoenix." Yes. The Phoenix Force is still something she considers separate to herself. Cyclops nods as he gives her hand a squeeze. "I'll support you in whatever your decision is, but I'd like to be there. I'm not planning on losing you ever again." Jean smiles at that. "I kinda thought you might," she admits. And, she's not objecting. Not any more. "I won't stop you," she says, then. She doesn't want to. "The X-Net has the totality of everything we know, in the meantime," she says. "I can show you our medical research, too." She smiles wryly. "Even Bobby and Warren have come home to help." "Well that's reassuring," Scott says regarding Bobby and Warren. "Now we'll know who put sugar in the gas tanks and who paid for the liquor in the cabinet." He tries to joke to lighten the mood and is caught somewhere between feeling exhilarated and concerned. Oh, it's all-hands-on-deck, now. "Some of the seniors are helping, too," Jean tells him, slipping her arm through his and holding on lightly as they continue down the beach. "Blink. Elixir. Blink was the one Pestilence caught downtown. Elixir's healing skills have come along remarkably." Both have been around for a couple of years. The X-Man should remember them -- the purple elf and the golden boy Jean semi-adopted when his parents kicked him out for 'becoming a mutant'. Semi-adopted in the sense she accepted his legal guardianship on behalf of the school. "Jocelyn has more than proven herself able to work as a full X-Man in Genosha, too. It's amazing what happens in a crisis." Scott nods at the information and seems to agree with her assessments. "I've always held Jocelyn in high regard. She puts forth a lot of effort and makes smart decisions. Very matter of fact, too. I'm not surprised she's excelling." Jean chuckles dryly. "She fooled Magneto... and was instrumental in helping bring us back." Energy channelling is, apparently, a very, very useful skill. As they near the bend in the shoreline that will start to lead them back to the rear grounds, her steps slow. She gives him another wry smile, holding his arm. "I... don't want to go back just yet," she admits. "It's been a long day..." Scott stops and gives her a wry grin. "It's been a long day for me, too. I left my father sort of high and dry, but turnabout is fair play. It's a long trip back when you think you've lost someone special to you." "I'm sorry you had to cut short your time with your father," Jean admits. "But, I'm also very glad you're back." Selfish? Yes. But... maybe not entirely. She draws his hand and moves to a nearby log, lowering herself to sit on it. "Tell me what you did out there, with your father... I just want a few moments where I'm not obsessing over a crisis." "Well," Cyclops begins with a laugh, "We went on a fishing trip. At least... what passes for fishing on Telgin IV. Anyway, at the time, we didn't think we'd be much more than a few days. We ran into a few relics of my father's past and bit off a bit more than we could chew. And didn't catch a thing." Jean actually laughs at that. "So... a typical vacation, huh?" Wasn't theirs somewhat similar? Of course, that feels like a lifetime ago. "I'm kind of surprised you heard about what happened, all that way out in space." Though, maybe he felt it, instead. "It was weird," Scott admits. "I had gotten a message from Xavier via the com that I left with him. It took a few days to get to me, and it took longer to get here, but before I even checked the message, I knew something bad had happened and that it happened to you. I can't really explain it." Jean smiles wryly. "Maybe it has something to do with the place I was," she says, uncertain, now. "There was... a fountain, made of light, pouring out energy. I touched it. And I saw you." And Rachel and Nate and Cable and others... but first was Scott. And that's when her memories started to slowly return. Sitting on the log now, Scott holds an arm around Jean's waist and uses his other hand to pull down the top of his costume, revealing a mess of hair. "Was Magneto there... with you?" Jean nods slowly, moving to sit against him, against his side. "He was. But... I saw him as a young man. As he must have been in his youth. Max Eisenhardt. And then as Magnus -- a young father." She shakes her head, now. "He wasn't always a monster, Scott. I remember him when he and the Professor first brought me here. He was like an uncle to me, then. And he never spoke down to me, or limited me. Not the way the Professor sometimes did." She gives a wry smile. "I'm not saying the Professor was wrong," she assures him. "But... it gives Erik a particular pull. That's how he's won so many followers, now. He's necessary, Scott. I don't like him; I don't like the man he's become. But just as we need the Professor's ideals... sometimes I wonder if we might need Magneto's crucible, as well." "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Jean." Scott says. "People have accused me of many things following my actions in Mureybet. In my mind the ends justified the means then, just like they do now. I don't share the same feelings you do for Magneto, but I recognize that the enemies of our enemies are our friends." Jean nods. "I wonder though, Scott. I've learned... sometimes the ends do seem to justify the means. But, I still wonder how true that really is. Erik has turned into a monster. He sponsored Sinister's work -- until it came back around to bite him. Now, he's supporting us, partly because it will allow him to spin it politically in Genosha. But, we can't afford to refuse his help." She sighs, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. "I'm tired of shades of grey." "Unfortunately, shades of grey line the world we live in, Jean." Scott gives her a squeeze. "We'll work with Magneto as it fits us, and save our quarrel with him for another day. That's my two cents anyhow. Analyzing it to death will just bring us down and force us to lose focus." Jean nods, and chuckles ruefully. "Trust me. I've had to actively push the thoughts away." Especially when she was dealing with Mystique. That was fun. "Besides, there are enough other concrete things to analyze... I don't think I've had a full night's sleep in weeks." Certainly not since she got back from Genosha. Scott smiles, "Well now that I'm back hopefully you'll have someone who can help shoulder the load. Until I sensed something had happened to you, I'd actually been sleeping better than I have in years. I'm fully rested and ready to go." It's amazing, isn't it, how getting away from the pressures of leadership can help a body sleep? It's little wonder Jean hasn't been. But, she smiles at him, chuckling softly. "Good. I'm glad one of us is." She looks up toward the mansion, now, and wrinkles her nose. She still doesn't want to go back, but... "Come on, Grey. Let's get a drink in you and get you to bed," Scott says happily as he squeezes her again. "I'm so happy you're okay." Jean laughs lightly at that. She stands, somewhat reluctantly, but then turns and pulls him to his feet. Looping her arms around his shoulders, she leans in and kisses him. "I'm so glad your home," she whispers. "I missed you." Scott smiles into the kiss and pulls her body against his. "I missed you too. Let's not let our stubbornness get in the way of us being happy any more, okay?" "I won't, if you won't," is Jean's soft reply. She leans against him, and breathes in the very real scent of him. Logan will be disappointed Scott's returned, especially when he scents the man on her. But... well... As much as Jean rails against the idea that her future is set -- thanks to the appearance of all their time-lost children -- sometimes, she really can't help it. "It's a deal," Scott says without hesitation and he slides his hand up and down her side as she leans into him. For his money, Scott's always sort of hoped that the time-lost children would point to a future with Jean. He rails against nothing in regards to the idea. Jean refuses to believe her future is written in stone, in the stars, or in any other way. Particularly since every future she's heard of is bad. She refuses to believe everything they're doing is for nothing. She refuses to believe the apocalypse -- any apocalypse -- can't be avoided. But, for now... For now, she has one of her best friends, part of her family, back. The future can wait. Category:Log